三狗
Three Dog is the radio host of the Galaxy News Radio station in the Capital Wasteland in 2277, playing classic 1930s and 1940s tunes, and doubling as a news anchor. Background Born to parents who made their way in the world as members of a traveling theater group, Three Dog grew up listening to rock music, hating the government that he never knew (but surely caused the nuclear holocaust), fully believing in the rights of free speech and communal lawFallout 3 Official Game Guide. He estabilished GNR in 2267, together with Margaret, a radio technician. Should Three Dog die for any reason, she will replace him as the radio host. Since he began, he's been broadcasting to the Wasteland with his voice, public service announcements, and music. At times he makes jests at Enclave Radio. He's obsessed with the "Good Fight," interpreted by him as fighting the government and other endeavors he considers noble. Often, this means he supports what the Brotherhood of Steel does. Occupation and activities He stays in the GNR building throughout the entire game. Interactions with the Lone Wanderer He will comment on the progress of the Vault 101 Dweller (just how exactly he receives information about her/him or why does he find her/him so important is never elaborated upon), depending on his karma level and solutions to quests. He also appears in person in the conclusion of the GNR quest, directing the Lone Wanderer to Rivet City. Related Quests * Galaxy News Radio * Following in His Footsteps * Caching in with Three Dog * The Search Continues Inventory Notes * Three Dog could be based on 1960s radio personality "Wolfman Jack", (formerly Moondog) who used to howl & bark between song selections and often placed on-air prank phone calls to strangers. He is featured prominently in the 1973 George Lucas film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Grafitti American Grafitti]. He could also be based on the character "Super Soul" from the 1971 movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanishing_Point Vanishing Point], who wore a headwrap similar to Three Dog's and shares his crazy on-air personality. He even refers to the hero of the movie as "our lone driver," similar to Three Dog's remarks about "the Lone Wanderer." * Three Dog cannot be Mezzed. * With Broken Steel add-on, Three Dog will air messages on the radio about The Brotherhood defeating the Enclave at the Purifier, regardless if you have made it to that point in the game or not. * Three Dog has two unique apparel items equipped, Three Dog's Headwrap and Three Dog's Glasses. * If Three Dog is reverse-pickpocketed to wear Power Armor, his voice on the radio will not change. * If you've completed a quest with "Negative Karma" and then changed your karma to "Positive Karma," Three Dog will still comment on you negatively at the end of his broadcasts. The same is true vice-versa. Appearances Three Dog appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes *His voice is performed by Erik Todd Dellums. *See Galaxy News Radio for a list of the songs he plays. References de:Three Dog en:Three Dog es:Three Dog fi:Three Dog fr:Three Dog hu:Three Dog it:Tre Cani ja:Three Dog nl:Three Dog pl:Three Dog ru:Тридогнайт uk:Тридогнайт Category:辐射3非玩家角色 Category:人类角色 Category:Galaxy News Radio中的角色